


Our first... Problem?

by PrinceH (amOrrtenttia)



Series: KKM! Collection [3]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Awkward Romance, Lemon, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/PrinceH
Summary: Yuuri is ready to take the next step in his relationship with his future husband. And everything went relatively well, until the mayor problem begins.It could also be called:"Our first time", without more, if it were not because we could not agree on who would put it to whom. Too bad it sounds less romantic.YUURI'S POV. R18. PWP. LEMON. Yuuram vs. Wolfyuu.





	Our first... Problem?

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING**. This fanfiction was wrote on spanish, and then translate by an not-native english speaker. Since I'm learning from TV, Internet and classes on school yet, I needed to say this before you read. The story may have -definitily- errors in the writting style, points of view, gramatic, and a large etc. I did as good as I could at the time, so _I hope you can read and still enjoy the fic beside of all that_. Thanks for check this, and please excuse any mistake LOL.
> 
> .  
> .  
> .  
>  I already say it. But seriously. This is my greatest PWP so far. And the first lemon I wrote on English. So excuse the mistakes. Hope you like it.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Our first... Problem?**

 

YUURI'S POV

 

 

I think _we might have a problem_ right here.

Since the moment we take the first step in this relationship I knew there's going to be some sort of problem that we cannot face outside this bedroom. And we're finally here.

-You're totally wrong if you think I'm going to surrender just because you're prettier than me.

In what world is that a thing, Wolf? Right. This exact place is that dimension that I cannot understand. How a Japanese young man would ever look more handsome than this beautiful angel? Still unknown.

-You're saying that kind of thing again... I swear, if we were in Japan everyone would freak out because of you. Not me.

- **This is not Japan**

And I cannot deny that of course.

We remain in silence for minutes that felt like hours. Somehow, this pretty boy has accepted my feelings for him and someway I managed to go further in this relationship long enough to get this intimacy with him.  Yes, We haven't go to that point yet and I was ready to try it this same evening when we faced the problem. I'm going to admit it right now. I was a fool thinking that this prideful man would be soft enough to leave me lead the way in our first time. Or any time from now to be honest.

-So... You thought about _this_ before...

I'm not really asking. But he responds anyway.

-Of course I did. How else do you think a fantasie works, you whimp?

I wish I have an answer.

-Or... Could be... You never go that further, even in dreams...? It's that it...?

Wolf, sometimes I swear I hate you.

-You're really cute.

Maybe this could be less embarrassing if we weren't naked already, or he wasn't right in top of me again. The fact that my body responds to the heat of this demon makes me anxious.

-I thought you...

God damn it. How can I say that?

-Why?

Thanks. I really appreciate you understand me without make me say it out loud.

-You sorta act kinda feminine sometimes.

Oh no. That look it's not good.

-When...?

That voice isn't good either.

Please, move your damn leg from mine. If you keep moving between them you'll make me cry for pure nervous.

-At night... Mostly when we're alone.

-How?

I know it's not the moment,  but even when I'm feeling trap my teenage body use this moment to increase my temperature.

-You like to sleep with that thing...

- ** _You like that thing_**.

Please don't say that so easily.

-Yuuri... You really are a pervert.

-I'm not!

The smile on his lips is danger. Stop it. Why I see the mischief in your eyes? What are you doing? Don't you dare to leave me like this when I'm this horny!

-If I use the negligee now,would you let me do it...?

Don't ask that kind of things when you are already doing it! 

-How could I?! It's pervert. You're a pervert!

**Oh God**. That smile again.

-Your body is way more honest than you...

I tried to cover under the sheets when he is again in the bed with me. He is faster than me, and his hands are now spreading my legs, exposing me to his eyes. This is not good at all.

-Yuuri. You're shaking...

He's kissing my tights. I can't find my voice.

-With that look on your face, you don't seem as a rookie at all...

- _Ummm_...

What kind of answer is that, Shibuya Yuuri? Act like a man!

-It's kinda sexy... But I prefer the cute you...

_**I fucking hate this man.** _

His lips are now closer from that point were my temperature is hotter. But he doesn't do anything to touch it. My breathe is a mess. My face must be a mess as well. All my body is just... Just suck that thing already, please!

-Yeah. That kind of look...

I never reach that high pitch before. In the moment I felt his mouth right there I lose it. My head falls back, my hands struggle with the sheets close to them and my voice is cracking more and more at every second. I can hear the sound of his lips licking, and I ignore my own groans to concentrate on the way this is feeling.

This " _war_ " that I been thinking of is over. I'm over. I lose. Can you hear me, Wolfram? I surrender. Officially.

I moan in not a very honours way when his fingers reach my ass.

**_Oh, Fuck you._ **

-Yuuri...?

Now you want my permission?!

-Just do it. But don't stop there...

Are you seriously laughing at me right now?! Right in front of my cock?!

-As you wish, your majesty.

I pretend to say something not that nice when his finger is inside of me. Rare, but not that bad.

-Ahm...

Why is my body betraying me with that kind of sounds? Wolfram. For Shinou' s sake. Stop laughing at me.

- _Wolfram_...

Well, that's better. A word at least.

-If you call me like that I can't promise that I'll be kind at you...

Put your mouth over me again, you selfish Prince, and for once, shut up. Keep working on me. Oh, wait. What was that?

-Feels good?

When he moved his fingers the same way, I moan. That's it. I'm giving away all my honor and pride after this.

-A... Again...

He does it.

- _ **Wolfram**_...

I don't know how I managed to look at him in the middle of that roller coaster of emotions, but I certainly did something at him, because he's looking at me with more fire that I ever saw on him before.

Seeing him between my legs, using that absurd sleepwear, with his mouth only a few inches from my dick, looking me with that eyes full of desire.

- _Yuuri_...

_**Oh, Fuck me**_.

- _Wolf_...

Did I just beg?

The sound of his mouth realising my dick is as clear as a "ploc". He's getting closer to my face. When he kiss me there's one more finger down there.

-Uhmn...

Somebody, anybody, make me stop.

-Damn it, Yuuri... You're not helping me here.

I'm sorry! This is my first time doing something like this with other than myself. And feels good. Way more good than I expected.

-Stop being so gentle with me...

-You, rookie...

-I'm not a lady of yours, you Prince...

He bite my lips as his fingers leave my body.

-You shouldn't have ever said that.

Why not? What are you doing?! Ok. You take off that thing and you're naked again, I forgive you.

-Move...

Why is my body following his directions? I'm with the chest down, and I can feel his fingers caressing my back. His hands are on my cheeks.

-I wonder...

Your voice has been always this sexy?

-How will look here...

My entire body tremble.

-If I...

**Did you just spank me?!**

-Wolf!

I wheeze?! What the fuck is wrong with me?!

-Cute...

Don't say that! Wait!!

- _ **Argh**_...

You son of... Twice. You just spank me twice. You fuckin spank me twice in a day. And I just moan when his hands touch the reddish skin of my lower body.

Oh shit. He's not just touching, he's actually pulling my cheeks apart. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck_.

-Relax. Or this may hurt...

You're not helping. And when did you get that close to my neck? Don't bite me! Oh. Not a bite. That's better. A kiss.

-Kiss me...

Thank God. I sound recovered enough. I understand my own whisper. He's smiling again as he help my head move a little more, allowing him to reach my lips.

- ** _Yuuri_**...

I really love when you say my name like that.

I relax a little bit as his hand reach mine. My face go straight to the pillow, hiding the colors that cover my head. Even my ears are burning. It feels weird. So weird. But doesn't hurt as much as I suspect it. 

Actually it feels good. Somehow.

Wolfram is still kissing my neck and back, one of his hands is holding my own and the other is now in my chest.

I tilt on his direction, trembling. It kinda feels way more good than before.

I'm about to ask him to touch more low in my body, especially the to take care of the heat between my legs, when his fingers pick one of my nipples. 

I always thought it was a total cliche in the Japanese porn and yet here we are. I'm not over thinking in the fact that my legs went more open and my mouth let escape sounds I cannot even name.

Luckily he doesn't laughs about it and simply keeps playing with this new toy he found. 

He starts moving inside me. I tried no to cry. For less than a second I assume it isn't just a cliche either. I'm feeling amazing. The heaven is in the tip of my fingers. It's good. No. More than good. It's heaven. My own paradise. 

-Wolfram...

I don't care how weird I sound. Or how anxious I feel. I want him to know how I feel right now. 

He is moaning right in my ear and that sound alone could make me cum. This man is my personal demon. My own inferno.

I want him.

I love him.

I will never let him go.

Why did I wait for so long to let him do this to myself? 

From now on, please use this body as you please.

-Wolf...

-Yuuri...

This is bad. I really want to see your face right now.

He might have the same thoughts on that because he managed to stop himself before helping me change position. I'm sure I'm not that flexible. Maybe this will hurt later but in this exact moment I don't care how. He takes my legs and place them on his shoulders. 

I'm fucking training for gymnastic Olympics after this.

This time I almost scream when he goes inside me. It hurts but my excitement is bigger and continues to grow as he keeps moving. 

Breake me down. I don't mind. That look in your face it's worthy it. You're so close and so am I.

My hand reach his neck and I force him to get close to me. I kiss him. He kiss me back, more lusty than I am. His hands lost in the two places that I want him to touch. 

Your eyes are a warning but I'm not thinking straight now. Kiss me. Touch me. Finish me.

But don't you dare to leave.

-I love you. 

_**I fucking love this man.** _

I cum screaming his name, and I can feel him doing the same thing inside me. 

I will never see porn in the same way.

When he goes out and let himself down on my side in the bed, I cannot move that easy. My muscles are tense yet, but every inch of my body is relaxing. 

I will never touch myself the same way ever again. 

We remain silence for a few minutes. I'm searching his body when my arms go around him. Wolfram doesn't reject my hug, and surprise me when he let a kiss in my head. I blush.

\- You cannot help but be like some sort of gentleman, even now, can you?

He's sleepy by this point.

-It bothers you?

The way his fingers are now on my the top of my ass isn't a great surprise. Act like a Prince even when you're acting as a pervert.

What can I say? I basically asked him to fuck me with a neligligee on him. And he did it.

-You're unique. 

-I know...

Selfish Prince.

I'm quite sure he's tired enough now, that's the only reason I dare to speak one last time.

-I love you too.

He scared the shit out of me when he laughs a little bit.

-I know.

I fucking hate this man. For real. 

-Oh, screw you 

-Not in this lifetime you whimp.

Just as much as I love him, honestly. 

-Don't call me a whimp!

Someday I'll get a revenge for this. I promise.

 

Not that I really care to change.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
